Closer Than Close
by ryuno-nagisa
Summary: Only one question could float in one's mind when Raph and Don get together one night. How close can siblings get?


**FINAL WARNING This fic contains yaoi/slash/gay coupling/malexmale/BL and incest!**

"What is it Raph?" the turtle in the purple mask asked his brother in reply.

The turtle in red grinned in a slightly mischievous sense. Donatello noted It was unusual to see him doing so, but he didn't dare express it. Seeing as how he was motioning for him to come over… Into Don's own room… On his bed…

"Can you come here a moment?" Then Raphael looked at him with a meek flare in his eyes…

Don sighed to himself and rolled his eyes as he entered, while keeping a smile hidden.

_Normally, the things Raph does is readable as a book, but when it comes down to this, every guess I make is proved wrong. He makes his move without giving me time to prepare for it. This gets me sorta worked up inside, but I suppose that's what I enjoy about being around him when he's like this.  
_  
Raphael placed his chin on Donatello's shoulder with the side of his face against his neck. As Don felt his brother's calm and steady breaths against his brownish-green skin, his heart paced faster with every second that inched by.  
Raph could hear the beats quickening, and felt the tension building up within his opposite. Don's breaths were becoming unsteady and excited as he was.

A small gasp escaped his throat when he felt Raphael's tongue slobbering the side of his neck. The saliva dribbled down his tongue and gently painted his skin in the warm, slimy fluid. His eyes slowly narrowed.  
Quickly, the mild licking became firm biting. He winced for the fist couple of seconds, but soon felt a small sensation in the pain.

He gnawed until he nipped a little too hard.

"Ow!" Don let out and flinched. Raph backed away a little.

"Sorry." Raph uttered, worried a bit.

"It's okay." he said with a smile to reassure him. He then leaned back against his chest, sitting in between his legs. They sat in that position for a while, until soon the two carried on their business.  
Raphael's hand leisurely made it's way under Don's arms and around his chest, the other lingered on his hips. He cuddled him in one arm, as his free hand felt around and groped. Don raised one of his arms to pet Raph's cheek.

Even though the two never made any eye contact, they knew of the pleasure the two were feeling.

Don was drifting off , staring blankly into the ceiling. He didn't notice Raphael's leg coiling with his. Suddenly, he was lying in the sheets instead of against his brother, and to notice him looming over in front of his face.

Raph grinned, and Don knew instantly that he was in for it.

With his breaths quickening once again as he slowly came down on him, Raphael enjoyed seeing his almost frantic expression. When their plastrons touched Don was practically hyperventilating, but Raphael could sense the enjoyment in him. He then began to rub his body against his in a slow and smooth rhythm.

Soon after, his breath staggered no matter how hard he tried to keep it composed… Their voices were audible, and Donatello was beginning to worry that this may attract the attention of his other brothers and sensei. His voice staggering with his effort to speak quietly and not to raise his voice from the immense amount of stimulus he was receiving.

"R-raph… Sh-… C-can w-we stop…! S-some…body's guh- gonna h-hear uuus…" Don's eyes began to tear, gasping as he spoke. Raphael - however - didn't reply. He kept manifesting and executed everything at him.

The numbers of the digital clock beside Don's bed read 3:27 and by the time another hour had passed, Raph didn't even give Don a chance to speak. He pressed his lips against the others', and he could feel him rashly breathing through the nose. Their skin was sweaty and felt hot like a fever. Donatello's face was now a blush red through his pale skin.

Fighting to dominate one another, their tongues interweaved. They let their drool dribble down from their mouths as the tussle went on. Then, the kiss had stopped as they rashly broke off, trying to regain their breaths. Even so Raphael pursued the incest, and started to kiss him lightly on the neck.   
Donatello felt every bit of strength leaving him and could not fight against it. His body would not refuse. Until the thought to take him in urged him on. He weakly gave in and loosened himself, thinking it was a sensible thing to do.  
Raph sought and found this as a chance and slowly pushed forth. Immediately the impulse radiated through out Don's entire body. The numbing sensation he could feel wavered in his stuttering voice. He squirmed uncontrollably against Raph pinning him down on the bed. He continued to reassure him with kisses on the neck to comfort him. But Don could not endure much more as his consciousness was at it's edge. Just as his senses had begun to grow numb, he stopped.  
Don desperately trying to catch his breath faintly opened his eyes. He gently smiled to look at him. Raphael had his mask off, and he could see his bold brown opals looking down at him.

Before he would fall asleep, exhausted, he spoke.  
"Raphael," he paused for a moment and resumed with his voice barely a whisper. "I love you."

He then nodded off into a quiet "slumber. Raph pet his warm cheek as he watched him breath.  
"I love you too, Don."


End file.
